Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 5
The fifth and final season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer was streamed on Netflix as a Netflix Original series. It is the first (and only) season since the fourth season, which ended in 2003. Despite being the fifth season, it was labeled as a mini-series. The season production took 10 months. The first six episodes were officially released on March 23, 2018 with the last 5 episodes being supposed to release for June release date, but ended up having a "surprise release" on May 31, 2018 instead. The season premiered on MTV on April 7, 2018. The season received critical acclaim from critics. Info Cast * Production On July 25, 2016, Rob Renzetti said that he always wanted to continue Velocity's journey despite the cancellation of the 2007 animated film, hinting the possibility of Velocity's return. However on June 6, 2017, Netflix officially announced that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is coming back as a 11-episode mini series. At the same day, production started. Bryan Andrews and Rob Renzetti, the creators of the original series, will return as the creators and directors. First looks were unveiled at the San Diego Comic Con 2017. There, Dan Green announced that he is reprising his role as Velocity. Most of the cast confirmed they are returning as well. Trivia *Although Nickelodeon did TV Movie revivals, this is the first time that Nick had created a revival series. **Ronzetti confirmed that it is a continuation of the Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. *This is the only season with the TV-14-V rating. **Despite that, in Canada, the season is rated 18+. *The season only has 2 episodes with profanity. *Guillermo del Toro joined the series as the producer for the season. *Due to the fact that Joe Alaskey passed away in 2016 and Maurice LaMarche not being able to return, Horace is now voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, while Brimstone is voiced by Clancy Brown. *The first episode of the fifth season revealed that Shunky was thought to be dead, due to the fact Rob Paulsen didn't return either. **However, the creator hinted that he would appear in the seventh episode of the fifth season. Later, he reappeared with Paulsen reprising his role. *It is the first and only season not to air on Nickelodeon likely due to blood and mature themes being included. **This season will feature Velocity having to kill a non-Dark Human character for the first time. *Most of the characters got new designs. **The Dark Humans didn't get a big redesign, however, as their Eye tear marks are changed from purple to blood red, plus some of the Dark Humans received new outfits. **For example, Lexi now wears a long slit skirt, corset and gloves instead of her suit and Elisha now wears a bra, damaged pants and boots. *Rob Ronzetti has plans to bring Kristina, who appeared in the second and fourth season) to the fifth season. *In honor of the fifth season coming, TeenNick aired reruns of the original series in the premeire week. *The intro for the fifth season is similar to the Season 5 Samurai Jack intro. *Due to the success of the fifth season, Nickelodeon announced they'll start producing original series for Netflix while also still producing series for their channel, creating the Netflix-Nickelodeon original series list. *The season was rumored to get a TV-MA rating, but was proven to be false since it was given a TV-14 rating. *This season has a lot of flashbacks. **The flashbacks of the episodes from past 4 seasons are reanimated with some changes. **This is due to the fact that Digital eMation, Inc. had replaced Rough Draft Korea as the animation provider for the fifth season. *The flashbacks (including previous episodes) includes: **Velocity losing his sword (seen in the second episode, then full version shown in the tenth episode) **(Trivia W.I.P.) *This season shares similarities with the fifth season of the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim show, Samurai Jack because: **Both are revival seasons of classic shows **Both are made more mature **Both are rated TV-14-V International Two weeks after Netflix started streaming, the revival season also had its first six episodes aired on MTV for Velocity fans who don't have Netflix. In Canada, the season will air on Teletoon as part of the late night block, Teletoon at Night. Episodes The first 6 episodes were released first on Netflix with the last 5 episodes originally aimed at a June date, but released on May 31, 2018 instead, and then the rest would air on MTV Main article: List of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer episodes Category:Seasons Category:Revival Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Mini-Series Category:TV-14-V Category:MTV